Clash of Clans Archives Volume 3
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: DMCsupergamer back again with some more Clash of Clans archives! Ched has learned why George journeyed off into the forest when he was suppose to attack! George told Ched that he found a village that looked related to Ched! Can you guess who it is! Also a little surprise note I left at the end of the story!
1. Barry's Feelings

Clash of Clans Archives Volume 3

Today's Episode: Barry's Feelings

Chapter 1

Ched opened his eyes. He got up and looked around. He seemed to be in a forest. Yet, that forest seemed so familiar.

Ched: Where am I?

But just as Ched said that, he heard laughter in the distance.

Ched: (Shouting) Come out and show yourself!

Then Ched heard a voice that seemed way too familiar. More familiar than this forest.

Voice: So! Get ready for something fun Ched!

Ched: How did you know my name?

Voice: Because of course…

Then the voice got closer. Then Ched stared in awe. It was Cofo, Ched's enemy in the realm. Cofo stepped out of the shadows and laughed a bit more quietly.

Ched: What do you want with me?

Cofo: What do I want with you?

Cofo then took out a sword. It seemed to gleam in the sunlight. Cofo pointed it at Ched.

Cofo: This is the kind of fun I'm talking about!

Ched: And is the fun about slicing and chopping me to pieces?

Cofo: Why, yes! Preferably!

Cofo ran towards Ched. Ched quickly dodged and tried to lash at Cofo. But for some reason, Ched felt weak, like his energy had been all drained out.

Cofo: I was just going easy on you there Ched!

Ched tried to roundhouse kick Cofo but couldn't even lift his feet up.

Ched: AHHHHHH!

Ched then felt a large surge of pain on him. Ched for some reason saw no wound on him, and also Cofo still had his sword on his hand. Ched then for some reason started stumbling all over the place.

Cofo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Ched then bumped into a tree and fell down. Then when he looked up, he saw Cofo jumped into the air and was thrusting down his sword towards him.

Ched: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then as Ched woke up again, he realizes he was still shouting.

Ched: AHHHHHH…

Ched stopped shouting and looked around him. He was lying down on his bed and he saw what looked like to be his own town hall again! He also saw a barbarian looking down on him. Of course, that barbarian was Barry.

Ched: AH, what happened?

Barry: You just had a nightmare Ched!

Ched: (Getting up from bed) well that's good to know!

Barry then walked outside of the town hall to get back to work. Ched followed him and quickly went back down to the shore to wash up. Then after that he quickly gathered up some more berries and then gathered up another army of twenty barbarians, and ten archers. Even though Ched could still fit in some more troops, he just felt that it would be easier. Then, after a few more village searches, he finally found one with just a level four cannon, and a level two mortar. Ched smirked at that village. It was only a level four town hall, walls were surrounding the cannon, and they could have but in some more defenses down.

Ched: Alright troops! Get ready!

Ched placed down his barbarians to tank the archers, which kind of seemed like you could have used the giants. Another thing about the base is that there is two gold mines and one army camp blocking the cannon. Ched hadn't noticed that until he realized that his barbarians were getting killed really effectively.

Ched: WHAT?! Barry! Get down there!

Barry: Got it!

Barry shouted with the remaining barbarians as he smashed an elixir collector. Elixir splashed over the place. Barry grasped hold of the elixir pump tube and rammed it into the cannon. The cannon was too strong though and it fired the tube back and it whacked Barry in the chest.

Barry: OOOOOF!

Ched: UH! Are you okay?

Barry: (Still in mid-air) YYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!

Barry's flight was a big one! Barry smashed into everything that hit his back, which had to hurt. Barry smashed into gold mines, elixir storages, and ended his flight when he broke through the roof in the town hall. More villagers inside screamed and the chief stared with shock and fury. Barry slowly got up and then stared at the chief.

Chief: Get ready for a beating!

Then the chief took out a stone sword. He charged at Barry. Barry defended himself with a bunch of sword blocks and then finally knocked the chief's sword away.

Chief: WHAT?!

All of a sudden, everyone in the town hall heard a big blast. The mortar and cannon had just been destroyed, but nearly wiped out all the barbarians. There were only four archers remaining. The chief punched Barry when he was looking. Barry stumbled backwards and nearly fell down.

Barry: (Cough) YAHHH!

Barry lashed forward with his sword preparing to strike the chief. The chief quickly judo-throwed Barry over him. Barry flew and then smashed his back into the wall. The villagers screamed but shouted in encouragement for the chief.

Barry: How did you-

Chief: Of course I know judo!

Barry: Well obviously I knew that-

Barry thought what he said would have been a good attempt to make a sudden attack on the chief. But instead, the chief was ready for it and quickly tornado kicked Barry in the face. Then the chief ran towards Barry charging up a powerful kick.

Barry: (Gulp)

The chief landed a flying back-kick on Barry. Barry was sent backwards with such violent force that he smashed through the town hall back wall. Barry was just barely conscious now. Ched finally saw the whole village destroyed accept the town hall. Unfortunately, the rest of the troops were killed by hidden bombs.

Ched: Alright Abby! Your turn!

Abby: Ready for anything when it's my turn!

Abby rushed down towards the town hall when she heard the chief's voice.

Abby: Huh, wonder what's going on!

Barry kept on scooting backwards. It was really hard to get up. The chief laughed and laughed as he kept walking towards Barry, in fact even mocking him as well.

Chief: HAHA! (Lowered his voice) I'm the best barbarian there is! What are you going to do now punk?

Barry: (Cough) I'm going to-

Barry didn't know what to say, because now he couldn't even lift his sword. Just then, the chief screamed in pain and fell down. The chief just landed a couple of inches away from Barry.

Barry: (Looking at the chief) Whew!

There was an arrow quivered into the chief's back. And Barry saw villagers fleeing for their lives into the forest.

Barry saw Abby just a couple of meters away from him.

Abby: Bulls-Eye!

Barry: (Blushing) uh, well thanks Abby!

Abby: No problem Barry!

Barry felt his cheeks turn red again but he quickly turned his head away so Abby couldn't see. Then Ched rushed to see them.

Ched: Great job Barry and Abby! So glad you're still alive!

When Ched said that, Barry blushed even more. Barry had finally regained more of his consciousness and felt a bit better.

Ched: Oh yeah, and you might as well get healed up a bit!

Barry: Yeah, I should! My back hurts so much!

AT CHODA

Barry climbed up against a table which had some really soft leaves. Ched then told Barry that a massage would of course help his back.

Barry: Ahh! That would be great!

Ched: It will be I assure you!

After the massage was done, Barry thanked Ched and walked back out. Ched walked over to the docks and told another builder to upgrade the boat a bit.

Builder: So what kind of new changes would you like done?

Ched: Hmm, maybe if you build a place where you drive the boat that would be great!

Builder: Good choice!

Ched paid the builder some gold and then decided that since he lost the fight against the bowlers last time, the archer tower would be used effectively because of its long range. Ched told the last builder to upgrade the archer tower to level three. Ched gave the builder the last of his gold.

Ched: I'm going to have to get some more gold now!

Ched trained up another army of thirty barbarians and two giants. Meanwhile, Barry kept glancing at Abby, who was doing some target practice on a wooden target.

Barry's Mind: If I could think of it, Abby looks really…

Barry could just think of one more word. He still kept thinking of that one word but he finally came up with it. He was too scared to say it to Abby though. Barry was just glad that Ched didn't know about this!


	2. Village Edit

Chapter 2: Village Edit

Ched was looking at his village, looking at it real closely. It seemed too unorganized that Ched thought he saw a barbarian kicking a rock out of a training camp. Ched felt kind of nervous now, because if everyone noticed how unorganized the village was, they might start protesting against him. Not knowing what he was doing, he asked a random villager that just walked into the Town Hall.

Ched: Hi, um do you know how can I organize this village?

Villager: Yes, of course! Since you have a Town Hall 3 village, you can use the village edit mode!

Ched: So how do I do that?

Villager: You're the chief! You must have some kind of special force power that can move buildings!

Ched: Your right! Let's see here!

However, no one new that Ched was about to edit his village. Ched walked out of the town hall and raised his hand into the air. He then saw a green glow in front of an army camp. He realized that his hand was pointing towards the army camp. All the troops in that camp looked down and showed a questioned face at the green glow. Then Ched moved the army camp just a couple tiles to the right. A lot of troops that were standing on the right side of the army camp tripped over the camp fire and fell down.

Ched: WHOOOPS! Sorry!

All the troops who fell down glared at Ched and sighed.

Ched: Heh, well that was fun! Let's see what else we can do!

Ched saw the Archer Tower was kind of too close to the elixir storage. Ched quickly decided to move it a bit of tiles to the left, next to the gold storage. The archers in the tower didn't notice of course so as Ched moved the tower, the archers screamed in terror.

Ched: Ah, I didn't expect that to be coming.

In fact, one of the archers was hanging on to the tower's post. Her cape was catching the wind so much that Ched thought that if the tower was gone, she would looked like she was flying. Meanwhile, George the Giant just came back from the forest. Who knows what he was doing out there!

Ched: Hello George! What were you doing out in the forest?

George: Hello Ched! I am really sorry that I have left you, but I found a village that kind of looked like it could have been related to you! But, I thought I was too dangerous, so I left.

Ched: Hmm, I wonder what kind of village that could have been!

George: I know. But maybe, you should investigate it yourself!

Ched: I don't know though. I still have to village edit some more!

George: Alright then-

Just then, a row of walls moved in front of George. George jerked back in terror but then realized it was just walls.

Ched: Uh, sorry there!

George sighed and walked away. A Villager saw what happened but then saw a cannon remove in front of her.

Villager: (Sigh) I hate village edit mode!

Soon, Ched heard a villager scream RAID! In an instant everyone rushed to the Town Hall and Ched clenched his knuckles. The raid was pretty simple. Mostly it was two giants taking the lead, and twenty barbarians rushing passed them. Five archers were standing back a couple yards away from the giants.

Ched: Get ready!

The barbarians destroyed the first gold mine really quickly, but then half of them got shot down by arrows. Then a giant punched the archer tower so hard, that some wood fell off and hit some barbarians. Barry just then all of a sudden ran right into the barbarian horde. He slashed as fast as he could, but jumped back when he saw a giant walk his way.

Barry: Let's do some slashing!

Barry ran towards that giant and took out his sword. When the giant tried to punch him, Barry ducked and then used his sword. He cut open the giant's foot. The giant roared in pain and fell down onto the other giant. The other giant fell backwards and the back of his head smashed into the elixir storage.

Barry: Ah, no! My bad!

The barbarians shouted and ran towards the elixir storage. Then, Abby leaped on top of the elixir storage.

Barry: Wait, how can she jump that high?

It turns out that as Abby finished off two barbarians she saw the elixir storage smash up, so she jumped onto a nearby tree branch and leaped on top of the elixir storage. Abby narrowed her eyes and started shooting rapidly, with multitudes of arrows zoomed in the air, hitting the right places of the barbarians. Abby smirked at the sight and then jumped off the storage.

Barry: Whoa!

Only four barbarians and five archers were still left. The last giant was still limping. The giant then stumbled past the archers and then staggered towards my deck!

Ched: NOOOOOO! NOT MY BOAT DECK!

Ched quickly ran towards the giant and tried to stop him. All of a sudden, he saw the giant getting pushed into the water, just inches away from the deck. Ched saw George there, blowing off dust out of his hands.

George: That giant sure has a dusty leather tunic!

Ched: He sure has!

The archers got desperate now, and the chief decided to surrender.

Chief: OKAY! I SURRENDER NOW!

Ched: Good! Now get out of my village!

Chief: Okay!

The chief motioned the archers to leave. The archers left but the last archer decided to at least shoot one more thing. She tried to shoot Abby. Abby was not prepared for this though, but as she lifted her bow out, Barry quickly threw his sword. The sword hit the archer in the chest. The archer yelled in pain and fell down, as elixir poured out.

Chief: NOOO! Why did you do that now!

Barry: Well, I guess that means you are one less archer now in your current army!

Chief: GRRR!

The chief quickly ran out of there and disappeared from sight. Abby just stood there shocked. She didn't expect that Barry actually had saved her from an arrow.

Abby: Um, thanks Barry!

Barry: (Blushing) Heh, no problem!

Barry quickly turned away and ran back to the last army camp. It was the only army camp not destroyed. After that raid, the villagers left the town hall, the builders went back to work, and Ched had his troops finished.

Ched: Yeah! Let's go to battle now!

3 MINUTES LATER

The village Ched attacked was reduced to eighty nine percent of destruction. The only thing left was the town hall of course, but what they didn't know was that the chief had a secret bunker underneath the town hall. Barry found that out the hard way. Just as Barry walked inside the town hall to check to make sure the villagers and chief were gone, he broke some wood when he was walking and fell down.

Barry: WAUGGHH!

Barry nearly face planted into the dusty pieces of wood planks. He was in a dim room, and the chief and some villagers and builders were there staring at him. The chief was carrying a wooden club.

Chief: Here's the deal Barbarian! You spare this town hall, and we'll let you go, but if you try to slay us… (Pointed his wooden club at Barry) You'll be sorry!

Barry: Alright! Fine, I'll spare this town hall-

Just then, Barry tried to throw his sword into the chief. The chief had fast reactions however, and quickly knocked the sword away.

Chief: Nice try!

The chief walked towards Barry and tried to hit him with the club. Barry rolled to the right just in time and then punched the chief in the back. The chief grabbed Barry and hauled him over his back. Barry smashed into some barrels filled with potatoes.

Barry: AHH! My back hurts! AHH!

Chief: (Smiling) it's supposed to!

Outside the town hall, Abby was wondering what is taking Barry so long. She walked in side and called for his name three times, but no answer. She walked cautiously around the town hall and eventually found the hole Barry fell into.

Abby: (Gulp) This can't be good!

Abby dropped down and saw the chief cornering Barry. Abby quickly took out an arrow and pointed her bow at the chief when a villager noticed that.

Villager: Chief! An archer is trying to shoot you!

The chief turned around and saw Abby.

Chief: WHAT?! I DIDN'T KNOW THIS BARBARIAN HAD A BACK-UP!

Barry knew his chance was here, so he snatched the club away from the chief.

Chief: Hey!

Barry whacked the chief in the stomach. The chief stumbled backwards but then grabbed Abby, and quickly pulled the arrow out of her hands before she could shoot. He pointed the arrow at Abby and then shouted at Barry. Abby looked at the chief and then Barry with fear and alarm.

Chief: BARBARIAN! You want this archer to live! Then hand me over the club!

Barry looked fearfully at the Chief and at Abby.

Barry: Alright! Here you go!

Barry threw the club at the chief's head with all his might. The club thundered towards the chief and hit him directly in the face. The chief shouted and then the next thing Barry knew, the chief was on the floor. Barry and Abby could hear the villagers and builders anguish when they saw the roof open. George was carrying the town hall and was surprised to see Barry and Abby inside a secret bunker with an unconscious chief and some villagers and builders.

George: Barry? Abby? What are you doing down there?

Barry: First of all, Abby rescued me from the chief.

Abby: And then Barry rescued me from the chief!

George looked at them with a puzzled face but shrugged.

George: Hey Ched! Barry and Abby are okay!

Ched: Whew! That was a relief!

Barry and Abby followed George, who followed Ched.

Abby: REALLY BARRY?! You nearly killed me!

Barry: (Blushing) Whoops! Sorry!

Abby playfully shoved him lightly on the right side of his shoulder. Barry smiled and looked to the left so he could hide his blush. He didn't want anyone other than himself to find out his feelings against Abby.


	3. Gage the Goblin

Chapter 3: Gage the Goblin

The archer tower was now finished, and Ched looked in his gold storages. They were quite empty, but his elixir storage was almost full. He noticed that if he attacked a certain village that had a gold storage in the opening, his troops would go for something else like an army camp or a cannon.

Ched: I hope there is a troop that can just get all the loot I need!

Ched decided to upgrade both of his barracks all the way up to level three. He gemmed them so fast, that the gems were so expensive, so Ched almost ran out. So Ched asked a random village how to get more gems.

Villager: Well to get more gems, you can earn achievements, and you get them as rewards!

Ched: Oh yeah! Any other tactics?

Villager: Yes. The easiest way to get them is to remove any trees bushes, mushrooms, rocks, those kinds of stuff! You might find a couple of gems in there!

Ched: Thanks!

Ched noticed a tree was very close to the level two cannon. He removed it instantly but found nothing.

Ched: WHAT?! I thought there was a gem in there!

Ched saw a fallen tree next to the level one army camp. Ched looked at it in disgust and broke it open with his hands. He found a single gem in there!

Ched: Not what I was expecting but, okay!

Just then, Ched found one green goblin coming out of the barracks.

Ched: HEY! There is a goblin here!

The goblin looked at Ched and started to speak.

Goblin: Um, I'm not like those ordinary goblins you see! I'm one of those goblins that get loot for you!

Ched: LOOT?!

Goblin: That's right!

Ched: Alright! I hope you're right!

Goblin: I AM right! By the way, my name is Gage. What's yours?

Ched: My name is Ched.

Gage: That sounds strange.

Ched: Of course it sounds strange!

Gage: Who gave you that name?

Ched's Mind: I can't believe it! He's THAT interested in me?

Gage: Well?

Ched: My dad.

Gage: Okay, now I understand!

Ched: Good! Now can you please stop giving me those questions? Those are supposed to be private!

Gage: (Chuckles) Okay, Okay!

Barry trained up twenty barbarians and Abby trained up ten archers. Gage went back into the barracks to train ten goblins. Barry was inside the barracks when he can't just stop looking at Abby outside with six archers around the army camp.

Barry's Mind: WOW!

Barry didn't notice Ched tapping on his shoulder until a couple seconds later.

Ched: (Tapping on Barry's Shoulder) Um, Barry. Barry! BARRY!

Barry: (Flinched) Huh? What?

Ched: Are your troops done?

Barry: (Scratching his head) um, yeah.

Ched: And, why are you staring at the army camp?

Barry: Heh Heh, um because I just wanted to!

Ched: (Puzzled) hmm, okay then!

Ched found a village that had just the amount of gold and elixir he wanted. Except it was a town hall three with a level two cannon, a level one cannon, a level one mortar, and a level four archer tower. It also had smooth stone walls surrounding the village. Ched and his troops quickly gathered around a nearby boulder, just inches away from the outer southern wall, which had the level one cannon guarding an army camp and an elixir collector.

Ched: Okay! Here's the plan. George, unfortunately for you, no giant allies' will help you bit try to distract Gage as he grabs the gold! Then Barry, you destroy the defenses and Abby, you first take out the archers on the archer tower!

Barry, Abby, George, And Gage: Got it!

Ched: NOW LET'S GET SOME LOOT!

Everyone shouted and they rumbled towards the southern wall. The barbarians took the lead and then it was followed by George. Gage was riding on George's shoulder and was getting ready to jump into a pile of gold in the level three gold storage. Abby and the archers took distance and successfully took out the archers. Barry wanted to go just a little far out, but of course he had to obey Ched's commands. Due to all of the troop's hard effort, all defenses except the mortar were destroyed. The chief slammed his right fist on a table in front of him.

Chief: NOOO! This can't be!

The chief grabbed six heavy kegs which were filled with the heaviest stones in his forest clearing he could find. With the builder's help, he rolled the first one towards George. George stopped it with his hand and threw it at the mortar. The keg jammed the mortar and the mortar blew up pieces of metal shrapnel which collided into an elixir storage. Elixir rushed out with such force that Barry and the rest of the barbarians were sweeped away and into a nearby mushroom.

Barry: (Rubbing his head) Oooooohhh, my head!

Barry shook the pain and and ran towards the town hall. The chief shouted in a fury and quickly pushed another keg towards Barry. Barry jumped over it and shouted some more.

Chief: TAKE THIS!

The chief rolled two kegs towards Barry. Barry jumped over the first one but just as he landed, he knew it won't have enough time to jump with two feet over the next keg, so he used his left foot to jump over the keg.

Chief: NOO! What kind of Parcore barbarian is he?

Gage took lots and lots of gold along with the other goblins. He laughed so hard that he didn't realize that the gold storage was now empty. Gage jumped over the gold storage and climbed over it. He jumped high into the air and punched a hole into the last elixir storage. It was level four so Gage punched the connector in the middle. All of the goblins saw this and ran towards it, not caring if they slipped on elixir. Barry realizes that the chief was now out of kegs after the last keg was rolled out. Barry jumped onto the chief and punched him in the face.

Chief: OOF!

The chief rolled backwards and shouted.

Chief: YAAAARHH!

The chief did a hook punch but Barry ducked, grabbed the chief, and knee-cap hit him in the stomach. The chief staggered backwards but was knocked-out when Barry landed a big punch in the jaw. That must've hurt more for Barry though, because Barry quickly shook off the pain in his fist.

Barry: AH! That got to hurt!

Just then, as Barry walked out of the town hall, he heard a cracking sound. Barry gulped, looked above and a tree was falling down on him!

Barry: AHHHHH!

Barry found himself pinned to the ground by the tree and his back hurted so much, because the tree hit him there.

Barry: HEY! CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME A LIFT?!

No one heard him because they were all leaving. Except Gage of course. He was checking every storage to make sure not gold or elixir is not taken. But surprisingly, Barry was surprised to see Abby there following George and Ched and all the rest of the troops. Abby was the back of the pack.

Barry: ABBY! CAN YOU COME HELP ME HERE?!

Abby looked back and she quickly swiped up her bow. She scanned the area but so Barry pinned down by a tree instead.

Abby: Whoa Barry, you got to be more careful!

Barry: (Sigh) I know. Just get me out please!

Abby quickly found some rope in the town hall. She tied it around the tree and the pulled the tree so that it could roll down Barry's back. It was really tiring work for her, and by the time she was done, she stumbled a bit.

Barry: (Getting up) Thanks!

Abby: (Pant) No problem! (Pant)

Barry: (Blushing) Um, Heh would you like me to help you?

Abby: (Pant) No thanks! (Pant) I'm good! (Pant)

Barry: Alright! Suit yourself!

But on the way back, Barry made sure to keep himself side by side with Abby. He was glad that Abby didn't notice what he was thinking for her.


	4. Helping and Blushing

Chapter 4: Helping and Blushing

Ched was really glad that his boat was finally finished. He had been waiting so long for it. He asked the builder if he could build Ched his first ever mortar. The builder was willing to do that for eight thousand gold. Ched found out that upgrading the mortar would take eight hours, but he found out that an eight of the mortar was built after he waited for an hour.

Ched: (Sigh) I guess killing time is the only choice I have!

Ched trained up an army of Barch. Twenty barbarians, twenty archers. Ched looked around his village. His mind was focused back on that village George was telling him when he arrived back from the forest. What kind of village was he talking about? And is that village really related to him?

Ched's Mind: I wonder if that village belongs to…

Ched thought maybe someone he knows but refused to think that.

Ched: No way. That can't be!

The Barch Horde was finished, and Ched started going off into the forest with the troops, Barry, Abby, George, and Gage. Ched found out that finding a village was harder for him. He keeps on seeing town hall four villages, or town hall three villages with max defenses. Ched sighed but then breathe out a sigh of relief when he saw a town hall three village just right for him and his army.

Ched: YEAH! Let's go get more loot!

The village consisted of some wooden walls, a level four cannon, a level three archer tower, and a level one mortar. George quickly took the lead first and then the barbarian horde followed him. They destroyed the wall in a mere couple seconds and then that's when Gage was sent in to help.

Gage: Hee Hee! Let's get some gold!

Gage found a level three gold storage but the ladder was missing. Gage didn't mind at all. He leaped up with all his might and luckily was hanging onto the top edge of the storage. The chief saw this and was surprised.

Chief: Whoa! What kind of goblin is he?

The chief ran towards a secret box in the corner of his town hall that was guarded by some wooden walls. He opened the walls and opened the secret box. There were the sharpest stones he could find all around his village.

Chief: Heh ha! Let's throw these sharp stones!

The chief put on some leather gloves and grabbed two stones with both of his hands. He saw two barbarians trying to destroy a new level one elixir storage that was just being built.

Chief: TAKE THIS!

The chief hurled the stones straight at the two barbarians. As the stone hit them, they shouted in pain and exploded into elixir.

Chief: Ha!

Soon there was the barbarian horde coming the chief's way. So the chief used builders to help him defend. Ched caught wind of what the chief was doing right after the barbarian horde population was decreased by half. Ched immediately ordered Barry to take out the chief.

Barry: Let's see how you can handle this barbarian chief!

Then Barry ran straight down to the town hall and as the builders saw Barry, they got scared and ran off.

Chief: Stop! Get back here!

Barry: Looks like your so called friends are gone!

Chief: I spent days and days on this village!

Barry: Sounds like a piece of artwork!

Chief: It is!

Barry: Hmm, perhaps this may help!

Barry quickly punched the chief in the face. He had to do it according to Ched's commands. The chief rolled backwards and charged towards Barry. Barry ducked and then rolled out of the way. The chief then instead hit the wall next to the front door of the town hall.

Chief: OOF!

The chief shouted and then called for someone.

Barry: I didn't know you had a back-up!

Chief: Of course I have a back-up! I'm not puny like your chief!

Barry: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Chief: I said that your chief was puny!

Barry tried to slash at the chief. The chief was of course ready for it and rolled out of the way outside. Barry chased after him but the chief had disappeared. Barry walked cautiously around the area as he saw the rest of the troops destroy everything around the base. The archer tower was the last to take out, but as it got smashed into a wood pile, it first fell down and destroyed a builder's hut and the roof of the town hall. Ched was on George's shoulder having a great view of the whole village. Which was a forest clearing of rubble except the town hall.

Chief: Okay Abby! Go help Barry out!

Abby: Okay!

Abby swiftly ran down the battlefield and saw only the town hall in sight. Other than that, she saw villagers and builders running to the forest. She peeked inside the town hall but didn't find anyone.

Abby: Uh… Hello?

No answer.

Abby: Hello?

No answer.

Abby checked outside and standed below a tree. Abby stopped to rest for a while because she had been running so much. All of a sudden, she heard some sharp rustling sounds and a barbarian leaped up on her!

Barbarian: GOTCHA!

Abby: AHHHHHHH!

The barbarian and Abby were wrestling each other on the grass. The barbarian was trying to stab Abby, and Abby was trying to defend herself. Since they were under a tree, they couldn't be seen by George or Ched. To make things worse, the chief stepped out of a bush and saw a barbarian and an Archer wrestling each other.

Chief: What are you doing?!

Barbarian: Taking out this archer!

Chief: Since she is an enemy, I guess okay then!

Barry finally found the chief but was in shock when he saw Abby and another barbarian.

Barry: WHAT?!

Chief: (Chuckling) let me introduce you to my barbarian leader!

The barbarian saw Barry and snickered.

Barbarian: Your gonna die slower than this archer here!

Barry: (Pointing his sword at the Barbarian) you're gonna die slower than ME!

Barry ran towards the barbarian but the barbarian quickly jumped off of Abby and blocked Barry's sword attack with his sword. They kept swinging their sword and Abby took out her bow. The barbarian saw this and quickly knocked the bow out of Abby's hands and then pinned her down to the ground.

Abby: AHHH!

Barry: Here's my chance!

Before the chief had time to react, Barry ran up to the barbarian with his sword. Abby screamed when the barbarian raised his sword into the air but then saw him yell in sheer agony. The barbarian winced in pain so intensively that he tried to rip the sword out of his back. Barry had stabbed the barbarian straight in the back and had actually critically broken the spine bone. The barbarian's yell got quieter and then he collapsed next to a mushroom.

Chief: WHAT?! This is impossible!

Barry: Well since this barbarian leader fell down next to a mushroom, how about the mushroom is his resting place?

Chief: YOU ANNOY ME SO MUCH!

Barry laughed and walked away. Abby stared at Barry for a few seconds and then got up. Ched and George could finally see Barry and Abby and motioned them that they were leaving.

Abby: I can't believe it Barry! You nearly let that barbarian kill me more painfully then the chief from last battle!

Barry: (Blushing) Heh Heh that was not what I had in mind!

Abby: You better not do that ever again!

Barry: (Blushing Harder) Um, sorry, sorry!

Abby: Well I hope you're sorry!

Barry: I am!

Barry forgot to look away however, and in fact, when he blushed harder, he actually nearly looked at Abby in the eye! Abby didn't notice that because of course, Barry's blush was blocked from a sudden tree vine that got between them. Abby brushed it away and looked away.

Barry's Mind: Whew! That was close! I'm glad I didn't look at Barry in the eye!

When they arrived at Ched's village, Ched called for Barry, Abby, George, and Gage. They all gathered around a campfire. It was night time, and they all had ate their dinner and washed up. Ched was about to tell them an announcement before everyone goes back to bed.

Ched: Alright everyone! The reason why we are gathered is because I will travel to the special village George had been talking about.

George: Yeah, thanks for investigating!

Ched: So tomorrow morning, we will first wash up and have breakfast, and then we will start making preparations for our journey! And say, George, how long did it take you to get to that special village?

George: About six hours.

Ched: So George is twice our height so we will have to spend at least one night in the forest!

Barry looked astonished. Abby looked shocked. George knew that was going to happen, and Gage smiled.

Gage: That may be so Ched, but I'm the fastest troop you have!

Ched: Nope! We will stick together!

Gage: What?!

Ched: Yep, you heard me!

Gage: (Sigh) Fine!

Ched: So straight tomorrow morning, we will start packing up! Also, Barry and Abby, if you see any giant spiders or goblins out in the forest, you can defend the pack but you should do it together to make the defense more efficient.

The next thing Ched, Barry, George, and Gage knew, Abby's jaw was open, and she couldn't speak. Barry blushed and smirked.

Ched: Uh Abby, would you mind closing your mouth?

Abby: (Mouth open) Okay.

Abby closed her mouth and gulped.

Ched: Relax! You two will make a great team, I just know it!

Barry: (Looking at Abby) we sure will!

After that as everyone got into their shelters, Abby quickly ran to Barry, who was just about to open his door.

Abby: Please don't let me get into more trouble again!

Barry: (Chuckles) Don't worry, I won't!

Abby nodded and said Good Night to Barry. Barry said Good Night back and went to bed. Barry couldn't wait until tomorrow comes!


	5. Ched's Hereditary Surprise

Chapter 5: Ched's Hereditary Surprise

Barry found himself in a sparkling forest in front of him. He didn't know that this was a dream though. So he first started looking for Abby.

Barry: Uh, Abby! Are you anywhere?

Barry started walking, while occasionally swatting spiders trying to jump onto him. He eventually found her, and she was shooting an enemy barbarian with her arrows. Barry smiled and then charged straight in. Just as Abby was about to finish off the barbarian, Barry slashed it and the barbarian fell on its side. Abby looked at the barbarian and then to Barry.

Abby: Thanks.

Barry: No problem! (Blushed)

Abby: So… uh?

Barry: Since we are out in this forest obviously I see two goblins behind you.

Abby: Really?

Abby quickly notched out of arrow and then spinned around violently. The arrow successfully shot a goblin down to the ground.

Barry: Nice!

Barry then jumped into the air and slashed at the last goblin. The goblin stumbled backwards. Barry quickly punched the goblin in the face. The goblin screeched in pain and then fell down. Barry smiled at Abby with his teeth showing.

Abby: That was some serious moves you got there!

Barry: Heh, same for you too.

Abby moved closer to Barry. Barry's heart started pounding like crazy. So Barry moved even closer. Their faces just met just centimeters away now. Barry and Abby were about to pucker their lips when Barry felt a shaking movement on him.

Barry: Huh?! What's going on?!

Barry just woken up again but saw no one there. He looked around his bed. It took him a long time to figure that it was a dream. Though it was actually a really pleasant one though. A Barry smiled again to himself and then yawned. He stretched for a few minutes, and then when he walked outside, he was surprised to see it daytime now. Quickly, no one was ready to leave yet, and Ched and George were out gathering a large breakfast. The breakfast was some berries and sausage. Ched was of course getting the berries so George is getting the sausages, which he did by killing some nearby pigs in the forest.

Barry: Ahhhh! What a nice day!

Barry quickly got his wooden toothbrush and bucket that Ched had got for everyone just shortly after he started his own village. After Barry finished cleaning up himself, he saw George coming back with a large bucket of raw sausages, except George handle to kneel down to place the bucket down. Ched walked out of the forest shortly when two buckets of berries and Gage was following him behind carrying a small sack that contained six pieces of gold was lost in the forest.

Ched: Nice work George!

George: Thanks!

Ched: So Barry, can you and Abby wash the berries while I cook the sausages?

Barry: (Blushing) Of course! I'd do that!

Ched: Thanks!

George: Should I tell Abby that she should start working immediately?

Ched: Yes, please do!

George walked over to Abby, who was shooting a carved target in a tree. Abby was acting like she was not doing some effort though. Almost all of her shots missed the outer circle of the target. George knelt down next to Abby so she can hear his voice.

George: I thought you were good at those kinds of targets.

Abby: I thought I was. (Shot an arrow) But I have no idea why I am missing the shots.

George: But I'm afraid you're going to have to help Barry clean some berries now!

Abby: (Sigh) Again?

George: Yeah.

Abby: Barry better not give me more trouble!

George: I don't think he will this time. Just relax! Anything could happen!

Abby nodded and walked straight towards Barry. When Barry saw Abby, he thinked about. Was he acting to mean? He pondered about that and decided to apologize.

Abby: (Sigh) Good Morning.

Barry: Good Morning. Sorry about all that joking around. I thought that it was fun for me.

Abby: And you found out that it wasn't fun for me.

Barry: Yeah. Let's just wash up the berries quickly! I'm starving!

Abby: Okay, let's do that.

Barry and Abby washed up the berries so efficiently that they finished before Ched was.

Ched: Great Job Barry and Abby!

Barry and Abby smiled at each other. Barry could smell that great smell of the sausage and so after breakfast, he had seconds. Ched then gathered Barry, Abby, George, and Gage together again.

Ched: Alright everyone! Now let's start packing now! Once we start packing, we'll leave! So first of all, Barry, you gather some sticks for a campfire!

Barry: On it!

Ched: Abby, you pack some water for this trip! We'll sure need a lot of water!

Abby: We sure do!

Ched: George: You collect the leftovers from breakfast and quickly just find as much food as you can in the forest!

George: My pleasure!

Ched: And finally, Gage, take some gold and elixir from my storages. Only take five hundred of each. Since George thinks that village is related to me, I might as well give them a gift!

Gage: What I always like to do!

Ched: Alright everyone! Start packing! We don't have much time.

Everyone furiously started making preparations while Ched trained up eight giants and told them that they would be used for guarding the village while they were gone. Ched then went into his town hall to gather up five bowls and wooden utensils. He gave Barry, Abby, George, and Gage the largest sacks he could find in the town hall.

Ched: (Wiping his forehead with his hand) Whew! This is hard work!

But despite everyone's effort, they finally got ready. Ched noticed that if he waited a bit longer, it would be noon so they had to depart fast.

Ched: Alright everyone! Get into your formations!

Barry and Abby were at the front of the pack, and then Ched was behind them. And then George and Gage were behind Ched.

Abby: This is so exciting!

Barry: Yeah, it really is!

Ched: Okay everyone, let's go!

The rest of the villagers, builders, and giant guards waved bye to Ched. Ched's team waved back.

2 HOURS LATER

It was really tough for Ched and his team. They faced lots of challenges, already in just two hours!

Ched: I can't believe it! Let's not make this a failure though!

When Ched first started off with his team in the forest, a couple minutes later, they found two giant spiders about to pounce in front of them. Abby shot her arrows and successfully killed them but it was at the cost of her own hand. On the last shot she did, she accidentally pulled to hard and then string hit her hand when she released the arrow. Her hand was bleeding but otherwise, Barry knew what to do. He would simply tell Abby to pour water on it first and then wrap it up with some moss. That seemed to do the trick.

6 HOURS LATER

The sunset was going down in the distance but Ched was determined to walk just a couple more yards before they start a campfire. It was really hard work and by the time Ched was reluctant to stop and camp for the night, Abby collapsed of exhaustion. Barry got a fire going and George took out some more sausages. Abby finally opened her eyes a couple minutes later and gave out some water. Ched grabbed some really thin sticks and put the sausages on them, but he first removed any leaves on them.

Ched: This is harder than I thought it would be!

George: Yes, but at least the sausages taste normal!

Barry: (Chewing on a sausage) Yeah, I guess.

The water tasted bitter though, and Gage wasn't going to drink any of it.

Gage: So.

Ched: So what?

Gage: No, I mean there is a horde behind you!

Ched turned around and found a large goblin horde! There were twenty goblins in total. Half of them have wooden clubs and five of them have sharp knives.

Ched: Alright Barry and Abby! Let's put your skills in action!

Barry: We're ready for anything right Abby?

Abby: Yeah!

Barry ran towards the Goblin horde and Abby quickly shot nearby goblins about to attack Barry. Barry quickly slashed the first goblin and then stabbed the next goblin in the torso. As they both fell down, Barry quickly tripped a goblin and then stabbed him in the back once he was on the ground.

Barry: Here's the best part!

Barry jumped into the air and quickly slashed another goblin when he jumped into the air with a wooden club. He then pummeled down with such force that when he striked a goblin, the goblin fell backwards with force in him that he knocked down two knife goblins. Abby quickly shot a cracking branch which caused some leaves to fall down and blind four goblins. Barry spinned in a circle with his sword in his hand which killed the rest of the goblins.

Ched: Congratulations Barry! See? You and Abby make a great team!

Barry and Abby: (Looking at each other) we sure do!

THE NEXT DAY

Ched was the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes. He saw the sun rising in the distance. Ched slowly got up and then quickly waked up everyone. It was really hard, but coincidentally, Barry and Abby had the same dream. Similar to the one Barry just had two days ago. George got up just fine but Gage really wanted to continue his dream. His dream was the obvious thing. He was swimming around in a pool of gold.

Ched: Alright everyone! Let's start packing up!

Everyone was really slow in packing up and Ched is someone who has no patience in him. Luckily, Ched forced himself to be patient. Everyone started walking with full energy in them. Ched was still wondering what kind of village he was going for. His eyes were filled with curiosity but concern though. What if the village was one of Cofo's outposts? Ched didn't think that was possible. Ched found a well nearby so he and his team stopped for some water. They took a bit of time when they filled it up because the rope was really heavy.

Ched: (Looking up) everyone! It's going to rain! Hurry up!

Everyone followed Ched to a large tree and waited. Ched sighed when more time passed. Ched was really angry at himself now. He had been wasting too much time according to his opinion and now he was worried they would have to spend another night in the forest.

Ched: Okay everyone! From now on start running!

Everyone did just that and Ched's plan worked. Ched could see a small hill that looked like a great viewing area. He climbed up some vines that were leading to it and was surprised to see the village but there was water between Ched and his team and the village.

Ched: If we quickly build a small raft, we might make it to the village before sundown!

Barry: Well what are we waiting for?

Abby: Let's build!

Barry gathered some wood and Abby gathered some vines. Ched was really surprised by how Barry and Abby are getting along. He decided he'd just see what would be next. Everyone followed Ched down the cliff into a sandy shore and they quickly started building the raft. By the time they were finished they looked proud of it. Though it was not the best built raft in the realm, it would at least get them around.

Ched: Alright everyone! Everyone except George board the raft!

George: But I've never been this far before!

Ched: Well just step into the water and see if it's shallow enough for you!

George stepped carefully in and luckily, the water only reached up to his knees. Ched and Barry rowed the oars and Gage quickly took some floating gold that was found near the surface of the water. When they finally reached the shore, Ched recognize someone standing in front of him just a couple yards away.

Ched: Cheb? Is that you?

Cheb: Ched? Is that really you?

Ched: (Scrambling out of the raft) Dad! What a surprise to see you here!

Cheb: Well, yeah I guess! Say, what were you doing here?

Ched: (Pointing to George) Well my giant leader here told me about this village, so I came to find out what's going on!

Cheb: That was nice to know! Would you like to stay here tonight?

Ched: Yes, of course!

Cheb: And your Barbarian Leader? Archer Leader? Giant Leader? And Goblin Leader?

Ched: Yes! I would like to introduce you to Barry, Abby, George, and Gage!

Barry: Hello Cheb!

Archer: Hi Cheb!

George: Greetings Cheb!

Gage: Hello Cheb!

Cheb: Nice to see you all! So why don't you join us for our feast?

Ched: Feast?

Cheb: Yes feast! Hope you enjoy it!

Ched: I hope I will! Come on everyone, let's go have some fun at this village!

 **Okay everyone, looks like I made made a large suspension over here. If you would like to see how Ched experiences his first visit in Cheb's village, be sure to check out Clash of Clans Archives Volume 4! Since I am supposed to be writing a new series, I can tell you that there are some people I know who would like to read more! So, as a reward for all you people who reviewed, I will provide a little sneak peak of Clash of Clans Archives Volume 4! I hope you enjoy it! But as always, after I finish the sneak peak, I'm going to write my new series. I might note what kind of series I would do next in the sneak peek I supplied, so if you see the sneak peek out, I hope it raises even more suspense!**

 **Clash of Clans Archives Volume 4**


End file.
